


Home

by wewishtheworldaway



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, set after 3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewishtheworldaway/pseuds/wewishtheworldaway
Summary: Set after 3x23.





	Home

“Let’s go home,” she said to him, taking his larger hand into her small one. “It’s late. There’s nothing we can do for now.”

 

They were standing a few feet away from her car. Everything around them was pure chaos. People were moving, doing their jobs. Dan still sat next to Charlottes body, desperately, not wanting this to be real. Nobody wanted this to be real. Charlotte finally escaped her hell, her soul taken up into heaven and Dan, Dan felt like he was in his personal hell right now. 

 

Lucifer stared into the thin air a little while longer before turning his head to her, looking at their intertwined hands before his gaze settled on her face. Her eyes were still filled with sadness, not as much as before when she saw the lifeless body laying on the ground, but still, she couldn’t deny that she cried. After all, the Detectives eyes were slightly red rimmed.

 

Lucifer on the other hand still had a shocked expression on his handsome face, his lips slightly apart. But there was something else. Hope. After he found the feather he was stunned to bits, but he was also glad that his brother apparently flew Charlotte up to the Silver City. She deserved heaven, even if he didn't want for her to get there so soon.

 

Last but not least there was anger. Anger at whoever had done this and, to be honest, he may have a hunch on who the killer might be. Pierce, or rather, the name that certainly fits him better: Cain.

 

The Devil stared at her face in thought about this whole situation, when he snapped himself out of his gaze. He lightly squeezed her petite hand, bringing her a little bit closer.

 

“Right, yes,” Lucifer finally agreed with her. “Let’s go.”

 

The two of them walked to her car together before getting in, fastening their seatbelts. With one last glance at the scene in front of them, they took off, heading to Chloe’s apartment in comfortable but saddened silence.

 

Lucifer took Chloe’s right hand from it’s place on the gear shift of the car, bringing it to his face, placing a short but sweet kiss on it, before releasing it again. At his actions, a small smile made itself evident on her lips while concentrating on the traffic.

 

A few minutes later they arrived at her place, it was a quiet night since everybody was asleep by now. 

 

Chloe turned off the engine and they both got out of the car before walking up to her door, getting in. Trixie was with her grandmother, so they didn’t have to worry about being too noisy. Lucifer followed her into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

 

Both of them looked exhausted, craving a bed. They had roller-coaster of a day, first Lucifer’s attempts at getting things back to how they were, then their emotional talk, the kiss and then... then the call and everything associated with it.

 

Chloe took his hand once again, leading them upstairs to the bedroom. He didn’t protest, walking with her into the room.

 

“Chloe,” he said as they finally got into the room. His voice slightly wavered, still not believing everything that has happened. He had grown close to Charlotte and now, now she was gone.

 

“I know...” she simply said. She could image how hard it has to be for him. For everybody who knew her like they did. “I’m exhausted,” she added after a while, clearly worn out by everything. “Let’s go to sleep, all right?”

 

He hummed in agreement, getting rid of his dark suit jacket and waistcoat, laying it on the chair in the corner of her room while she walked into her closet, putting on some shorts and a plain shirt.

 

“Sorry, I don’t really have any clothes to sleep in for you." She said as she walked out, then turned to him. "Didn’t really think about that when we drove all the way down here. ” she apologized to him, almost in a whisper. 

 

He was still standing where he did before, in thought, his hand on the jacket placed on the chair, shoes neatly put under it. He turned around to look at her, clearing his throat. She looked beautiful, even in pyjamas.

 

“No need to apologize. My pants will have to do, I guess.” He explained. “I mean, if that’s alright with you, of course."

 

He subtly raised his eyebrows in question, he looked like a puppy again, the light of the lamp glistening in his beautiful dark eyes. A small smile escaped her at his question. Who would have thought that Lucifer Morningstar would ever ask a question like that?

 

“Of course,” she told him with a nod. “Wouldn’t want you to whine about a wrinkled suit in the morning.” she teased him, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. 

 

She got back into her closet for a moment, throwing the clothes of today in a corner. He scoffed out a small chuckle at her sentence, the corner of his lips going up a little bit, then started to unbutton his expensive dress shirt. After opening the last button he slid the material off his back and gently put it next to his jacket and waistcoat, leaving him with a bare torso.

 

When Chloe got out of her closet, her eyes immediately landed on Lucifer, standing a few feet away from her with nothing but his dresspants on, belt also laid atop of the chair. He looked at her, waiting for her to say something. She always wondered if Lucifer did some sort of sport considering how his physical form was built. Fit but not bulky. That couldn't come from nothing.

 

Putting these thoughts aside, she walked to her bed, motioning with her head for him to come as well. He did, walking to the opposite side of the bed, before they both settled in, facing each other. 

 

His left arm was placed under his head, looking at her with so much adoration in his eyes. Then his expression turned into something contemplative as if he considered doing something. She looked back at him, before her eyelids couldn’t help but droop at her exhaustion. But before she could get any further, she felt a warm hand on her cheek and the heat of a body, definitely closer than before.

 

Chloe was about to open her eyes when the person opposite of her placed a tender kiss on her lips, surprising her before she melted into him. Their lips touched for a few seconds, lingering, before Lucifer drew back a little bit, gazing at her with uncertainty in his eyes. His uncertainty was quickly replaced by astonishment as she scooted closer to him, placing her head to his chest with her face pressed into his pecs and her arm between their bodies.

 

Slowly registering her actions he brought his right arm around her waist, bringing her as close as possible. Chloe's head was placed under his chin, their bodies perfectly fitting together like a puzzle. Letting out content sigh, exhaustion finally got the better of her, letting her fall into a slumber in the arms of the person she loved more than anything. The person she could finally be together with, not only in her professional but in her personal life as well. Finally.

 

“Goodnight, Chloe.” He whispered into the dark room, tangling their feet under the thin sheets. 

 

 _Let’s go home_ , she had said. 

 

Lying here and having the first person he ever loved with all of his heart securely in his arms, made the fallen angel realise something again this night:

 

_This_ was home. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic popped into my mind after I saw 3x23 and I just had to write it down.
> 
> I'm still in the early stages of writing fics, it's only my 2nd one, so feedback is deeply appreciated. :)
> 
> Well, here's me hoping that you liked it!


End file.
